


Healing Kisses for some Broken Ribs

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: (s), Coming Out, Hensper - Freeform, M/M, Trans Male Character, bisexual henry hart, i love ebing a writer because i make unholy self indulgent fics like this, nah im gay too dw, ray is trans, so is Jasper, they're so gay, unholy makes it sound like im one of thoss weird uwu yoai gay fetishizers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Henry is injuried, Jasper is worried, Ray is oblivious, and Charlotte is Done.





	Healing Kisses for some Broken Ribs

“Seriously Henry I can’t believe you just,” Ray motioned in the air helplessly while trying to stifle his laughter, “Did that!”

“Hey I had to think of something okay!” Henry defended himself. The two stumbled out of the tubes, Ray walking quickly towards the couch while Henry limped after him, holding his side.

“Uh-oh. What did you do now?” Charlotte asked.

“Nothing!”

“Henry insulted the bad guys mom to distract him for me. And let me tell you, he  _ went for it.”  _

“At least all the hostages are safe?” Jasper half said and half asked.

“Yeah, yeah sure. But seriously ‘are you doing this because mommy didn’t hug you enough?’ Savage, absolute savage.”

“Jasp?” Henry had stopped midway to the couch. “Little help?” Jasper rushed over to support him.

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned.

“Yeah, I think I just sprained my ankle.”

“He’ll be okay,” Ray waved it off. “Seriously I gotta tell you about more of these epic zingers.” 

“Who even says ‘zingers’ anymore,” Henry grumbled while Jasper gingerly helped lower him onto the couch besides a sprawled out Ray.

“He started off a little rough,” Ray said, completely ignoring Henry's comment. “I mean, he made some stupid joke about his jacket-”

“It was hideous!” Henry defended.

“But the it got really good.” Ray dissolved into laughter again, apparently remembering whatever it was Henry had said that had been so funny. 

“Yeah, and then you were so busy listening to my distractions that  _ you  _ got distracted, and the guy managed to slam me in the leg with his crowbar and then kick me in the stomach a few times before you could take him down.”

“C'mon Henry, that wasn't all my fault. How was I supposed to know you were distracting him so I could do a surprise attack?”

“Because we planned that before going in!”

“Oh yeah. You still should have been able to see that coming. Why couldn't you just use your hypermobility thing to move out of the way?” Ray asked. 

“Because I lost that saving the world while you were busy getting sneezed on,” Henry sighed, in a way that clearly suggested this was not the first time he had to remind his boss of this fact, before wincing in pain from the pain it caused his ribs. Jasper was back over him in a moment, apparently reminded of the injuries that caused the rather amusing conversation he had been distracted by.

“Let me look at those ribs, I have to make sure they're not broken.” He commanded.

“Jasp I'm fine, I think I'm just bruised.” Henry said. The reassuring effect he attempted was ruined by the way he winced as Jasper attempted to pull him into a more upright position so he could remove his shirt. 

“Nope I'm not taking this Mr. “I'll cry over a paper cut but won't tell anyone I broke my leg until I throw up from pain.” He said sternly. 

“I'm gonna go get a couple ice packs,” Charlotte said. “Henry, listen to Dr. Dunlop, Ray try not to do anything too stupid.”

“What do you-” Ray tried to ask only to be met with the sound of the door closing as Charlotte ignored him and left. “What did she mean?” He asked turning to Jasper and Henry. They just shrugged. 

“Alright Henry, take your shirt off.” Jasper said.

“Geeze Jasp all you had to do was ask,” Henry joked, as he complied with a wince as once again the motion jostled him. Okay, maybe his ribs were more fucked than he thought.

“Yeah sure, whatever gets you to agree to not walk around with broken ribs,” Jasper snorted, though he spared a grimace at the red marks covering the sidekicks torso that were quickly transforming into a dark purple mess.

Jasper poked gently at each of Henry’s ribs, clicking his tongue every time he let out a noise of discomfort. After a particularly bad one he reached out and grabbed the hand that wasn't currently torturing him. Jasper let it go until Charlotte walked back in and handed him the ice packs, when he had to let go to take them from her. Henry whined dramatically at that. 

“You guys are so gay,” Ray laughed. The three teenagers shared a look.

“Uh, yeah?” Henry said with clear confusion. 

“Oh I get it Henry, is that the reason you're willing to let Jasper do that? Is he your boooooyfriend~” he drew out and singsonged the last word. 

“Ray, you do realize we're dating right?” Henry asked. 

“ _ What?” _

“Did you seriously never notice?” Charlotte asked.

“ _ No?  _ Was I supposed to?” He asked incredulously.

“Next you're going to tell me you didn't realize I was trans,” Jasper laughed.

“Oh my God,” Ray muttered.

“Uh Ray?” Henry was starting to get concerned. This man was their boss after all, and he could imagine the scandal if Kid Danger just suddenly disappeared at the same time he got fired. “You're not gonna like flip out and fire us or anything right?”

“I think I'm in shock right now,” Ray said.

Charlotte looked like she was about to start arguing to defend them.

“I can't believe neither of Swellview’s superheros are straight,” he mumbled to himself. Henry let out a sigh of relief, and Charlotte relaxed out of her “gonna throw hands” stance.

“Are you bi?” Henry asked.

“Yep! And I'm trans too. What cis man would call themself Captain Man?” he laughed.

“I knew it!” Jasper laughed, before covering his mouth. “I mean, cool, cool, definitely not thinking about how totally amazing this is.” 

“I can't believe Swellview has two dumbass bi superheros,” Charlotte said, but she sounded fond. “At least they have a lesbian with some sense helping them.”

“As touching as this coming out party is, I'm pretty sure I've definitely broken a rib now,” Henry said. 

“Nah, I think they're just bruised. We should probably bandage them anyways though,” Jasper said. 

“Can I still get a kiss to make it better?” Henry asked trying to replace the smirk with a kicked puppy look. 

“No PDA in the man cave,” Ray commanded when it looked like Jasper was actually going to lean in and kiss him. Charlotte nodded enthusiastically.

“C'mon Ray, trans man solidarity!”

“And bi solidarity! And superhero solidarity!”

“Nope, not gonna happen. I'm never leaving you two alone again. Jasper, go get some bandages so Henry can put his shirt back on.”

Henry and Jasper groaned, but they both had slight smiles of gratitude at how well this had gone. There are definitely worse ways for coming outs to go than this. Ray may be pretty fucking weird, but you could never call him a bad boss at least. 

Even if they were both mourning their alone time in the man cave.

Oh well, they could always bribe Schwoz to look the other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment I'm desperate for validation uwu


End file.
